Broken Love
by SeverusPotterSnape
Summary: Tyson and Ray broked up! Will Kai be able to admit his true feelings for Tyson after the break-up of him and Ray? TysonRay, TysonKai, RayMax, KaiTala (complete)
1. Default Chapter

Beyblade: Broken Love

notes: don't owe beyblade! Yea, I'm doing lots of stories of Beyblade! Guess that's why it's my fav. anime! Anyways, here it is...

On a beautiful sunny day, two boys were together at a cafe near the apartment that they shared. "Ray, I'm glad that we are together," Tyson said as Ray looked at him, "there's something that I have to tell you, Tyson," he said slowly as Tyson looked at him worriedly. "Is it something that I did?" He asked worriedly, Ray sighed. "Ray! There you are!" A voice cried as the two boys looked up and saw Max running to them as Kai walked behind him.

"What are you doing here Max?" Tyson asked surprised, "you didn't told him yet babe?" Max asked looking at Ray as Tyson looked shocked and saw Ray shook his head. "What is going on here?" Kai asked as he catched up with Max, Ray sighed as he looked at Tyson. "I'm sorry Tyson, but this relationship isn't working at all," he said as Tyson looked at him almost crying. "What am I doing wrong?" Tyson asked as Kai felt a little bit sorry for him, Ray shook his head. "You didn't do anything," Ray replied, "it's probably my fault," Max said slowly as everyone looked at him.

"How can it be your fault?!" Tyson asked shocked, "well, me and Ray were walking together yesterday as we shop. Somebody pushed Ray and we both landed onto the ground, Ray was on top of me and I couldn't resist it Tyson. Before we know it, we started dating behind your back," Max explained as Tyson looked at him with sad eyes that are beginning to water. "I am so sorry Tyson," Ray said slowly as Tyson stood up from his seat, "where are you going?" Max asked surprised.

Tyson didn't answered as he ran past them, "Tyson?!" Ray called out to him as the trio saw Tyson going to the right direction. "Where is he going?" Max asked blinking, Kai stared where Tyson left as he ran after him. "Great, where is he going also?" Ray asked with a sigh, Kai ran after Tyson as he followed him through the ally. I know that your hurt Tyson, but please, listen to me what I have to say! Kai thought worriedly as he followed Tyson from the roof looking down at him on the ground.

tbc...

me: yea, short chapter for now!

Tyson: well the next chapter is gonna be longer though

Ray: yup! If you want a longer chapter, but review!

Kai: we'll be onto the next chapter soon

Max: REVIEW AND UPDATE!


	2. Listen To Me

Chapter 2- Listen To Me

notes: don't owe beyblade! Here's the next chapter...

Kai looked and saw Tyson sitting down on the sand at the beach, he smiled to himself as he went towards him. Tyson looked to see who it was and found that it was Kai, "why won't you leave me alone Kai? You wouldn't understand at all," Tyson began as Kai stared at him. "I would understand, see, you weren't the only one that was dump in this group," Kai began as Tyson shook his head.

"Don't tell me it was Hilary," he said as Kai smirked. "It wasnt, it was me," Kai said as Tyson gasped and looked at him surprised. "Your joking, you've never dated," Tyson said laughing, "I did when I was still in the Blade Sharks," Kai said as Tyson stopped laughing and started listening to Kai. "I've met Tala right before Boris and when we went to Europe. We met at a local restaurant cause I was thinking how to get revenge on you when you've defeated me," Kai said angrily as the two boys were staring at the sky now.

(A/N: Tyson lost that match when he first met Kai, remember? But here, Tyson won). "What happened?" Tyson asked as Kai smiled, "Tala came over to me and we've talked. Before you know it, we were dating behind my team. Than I finally got accepted to be in your group Tyson, Mr. Dickension found me. We had to go to Europe, I thought I wasn't gonna see Tala ever again. Till I got Black Dranzer from Boris and found out that I was a team member with the Demolition Boys," Kai said with a sigh.

"I remember that! After all the madness, you told us you weren't feeling well so you stayed in your room some of the time," Tyson said. Kai nodded, "yea, but it was actually the break-up of me and Tala. Sorry I lied Tyson, but I didn't want to get out at that time," he said as Tyson shook his head. "We didn't mind at all Kai, so we don't have to look for you since you were mysterious to us," Tyson said smirking as Kai looked at him and punched his arm playfully.

"So Tyson, I do understand how you've felt even though I wasn't dump by Ray," Kai said as Tyson nodded and stood up stretching. "I better go back to my dojo so I could tell grandfather and Hiro what happened, along with picking up my stuff from the apartment. I'm sure Max would want to use it now," Tyson said slowly. "Hey Tyson, do you have a place to live in either than the dojo?" Kai asked as Tyson shook his head.

"Come on, you can stay at my place. My apartment is huge and you can see the beach from there," Kai said smiling as Tyson smiled brightly at him. "Ok! Than we'll go and find Ray so we could unlock the apartment, thanks Kai!" Tyson cried hugging him as Kai was so surprised that he almost fell to the ground. "Uh, no problem Tyson," Kai said smiling as Tyson went and find Ray while Kai followed.

What the heck did I just do?! Why of all people did I invited Tyson to stay at my place?! Is it because he looked cute right there standing....no! I can't think like that! It isn't righ for me after! I will never fall in love with another guy in my life! From now on, I'm straight! Kai thought angrily as he walked.

tbc...

me: here yea go!

Tyson: so far, so good!

Ray: what's gonna happen?

me: you have to find out to yourself

Kai: we'll be onto the next chapter soon...

Hilary: review and update!


	3. Moving In

Chapter 3- Moving In

notes: don't owe Beyblade! Here's the next chapter...

"Your finally moving to Kai's apartment huh?" Ray asked as he watched Tyson packed all his stuff, "yea. Is Max also moving in today?" Tyson asked quietly. "I really dunno, he told me his not moving till like tomorrow," Ray replied, "I think his spending his time with his mother. Since his mom is moving back to New York soon," Tyson explained. "How do you know that?" Ray asked surprised, "I heard it from Hilary who was hanging out with Max yesterday," Tyson said as Ray looked worried.

"Do you think Max will be moving with his mom Tyson?" Ray asked, "what? Of course not! He loves you very much," Tyson said as Ray nodded and didn't saw the sadness in Tyson's eyes. Just than they heard a knock on the door, Ray went and opened it. "Is Tyson ready?" Kai's voice asked, "I'm almost ready," Tyson replied as Kai saw there were two boxes. "My butler will go and carry it for you," Kai said as they saw his butler behind him.

"Go and get the boxes that are ready," Kai ordered as his butler nodded and went to it. Ray growled, "why did you brought your butler? I thought he was only your grandfather's," he said angrily. "Just because I'm rich Ray you don't have to be jealous," Kai replied as Ray stared at him, "or perhaps Tyson is just using you cause your rich," he said as Tyson gasped. Kai shook his head, "I invited him over to my apartment. I'm also paying his rent which is 1500," Kai said to him.

Ray didn't say anything but went to the living room, "what's up with him?" Tyson asked as Kai shook his head. "Don't worry about him, just come with me," Kai said smiling as Tyson looked at him surprised, "wow, your first smile," Tyson said as Kai vanished the smile Thirty minutes later, "here we are," Kai said as he opened the apartment door for them. "Oh wow! It's an upstairs and downstairs?" Tyson asked shocked, "your bed is upstairs. Along with a television and your own bathroom," Kai replied.

"Thanks Kai!" Tyson cried hugging him tightly, "get off," Kai said angrily as Tyson quickly did. "I go to work early in the mornings but I come back early afternoon," Kai explained, "so your having a day off than?" Tyson asked as Kai nodded. "As soon as your settled in, we can go somewhere if you like," Kai said to him, Tyson looked at him. "Well, I could just unpacked tonight Kai," Tyson replied as Kai shook his head.

"You wanna go to the movies or something?" Kai asked him, "actually, why won't we go to the park? It's sunny outside and I would love to go and walk," Tyson said smiling, Kai shrugged. "Ok than, the park it is," he said, "great! It's a date!" Tyson cried as he went back to his room. "It isn't a date!" Kai called out to him but it was too late, what have I gotten myself into now?! Kai thought as he layed down on the bed.

TBC...

me: hey nightmare, did you saw my warning in my bio?

Tyson: if you don't like gay stories, than leave!

me: unless you want to argue with these people who wants to read my stories, I suggested you better not read my stories than!

Kai: she does have some straight stories though

me: so don't complain about Kai being gay!

Ray: we'll be onto the next chapter soon

Max: review and update!


	4. The Date

Chapter 4- The Date

notes: don't owe beyblade! Here's the next chapter...

"Kai, are you ready to go?" Tyson asked as he went downstairs and found Kai watching a movie, "of course. I always wear these clothes anyway," Kai replied looking at his dark purple outfit with his long white scarf. (A/N: I'm not even sure if it's called a scarf). Tyson shook his head, "fine. But I'm wearing my blue jacket, blue shirt and my baseball cap," he said as Kai smirked. "Change of outfits?" He asked, "getting too boring," Tyson replied.

"Come on, there's this place I want to show you," Kai said to him as the two boys went inside Kai's car. "I didn't know you could drive," Tyson said, "well, I don't need a driver all the time, do I?" Kai asked as he started the car as Tyson shrugged. "Wow, it's getting dark," he said as he looked out the window, "well, it is almost autumn Tyson. I don't want you out at this time of day unless I'm with you, ok?" Kai asked as Tyson stared at him.

"I didn't know you were protecting me," Tyson said as Kai growled. "Here we are," Kai said as the two boys went out off the car, "that was kinda long drive, Kai. Where are we?" Tyson asked as he looked around and saw that he and Kai were on top of some sort of hill. "Mount Peak Hill, it's great on dates if you want to see the city down below," Kai said blushing, "aw, your so romantic Kai!" Tyson cried hugging him.

The sky was dark as the city before them glow with the lights that the people turned on, "Tyson, you can let go," Kai replied as Tyson blushed and let go off him. "This is much better than the park," Tyson said as he looked at Kai who nodded, "Tyson?" Kai asked as he looked at him as Tyson stared back. "What is it?" Tyson asked, "I was wondering if your over with Ray. That's why you've asked me to go out with you," Kai said.

"You knew all along huh? Guess it's no mystery to you huh Kai?" Tyson asked as Kai shook his head, "since when did you start falling in love with me?" Kai asked as Tyson blinked. "Falling in love? I just asked you out cause you seemed lonely," he said as Kai stared at him, "your joking right?" He asked as Tyson shook his head. Kai groaned, why did I even bother bringing him here? It's not really like my first date with Tala anyway, Kai thought sadly as he looked at the night sky.

**Flashback** _"Wow Kai, this is so beautiful. Did you found this place yourself?" Tala asked as the two boys were sitting down on the grassy ground, "yea. I found it one day while I was trying to think on my own," Kai replied. "Um Kai?" Tala asked as Kai turned to look at him, before he could speak, Tala was kissing him on the lips passionatley._ **End Flashback** "Kai, earth to Kai? Are you in there?" Tyson asked worriedly as he stared at Kai's blank face in front of him.

"Is something wrong?" Tyson asked worriedly, Kai shook his head. "It's nothing really, we should get back Tyson. I planned onto talking with Max tonight if he isn't busy with Ray," Kai said as Tyson looked at him. "Want me to come with you?" He asked, "no. It's personal, besides, I don't want Ray near you ever since you two broke up," Kai explained as he went to opened the door for him to the car.

Tyson stared at him, "well, all right. As long as your ok, just call me if you need help in a beyblade match. Me and Dragoon will be there right away," Tyson said showing him Dragoon. Kai smiled, "I know you will," he said as he went to the other side and the two boys left to go home.

tbc...

me: here yea go!

Tyson: the chapter is long, isn't it?

Kai: it is!

Ray: you should go to Mount Claire Plaza if you live in California and are near it

me: I just went this morning and it has a huge anime store! I even bought the CD of Full Moon Wo Sagashite vol. 2!

Max: she even saw Yugioh DVD's in japanese, Inuyasha, Naruto, but she didn't saw beyblade, Pokemon or Rurouni Kenshin

Tala: we'll be onto the next chapter soon

Hilary: REVIEW AND UPDATE!!!

Me: i just made up Mount Peak Hill


	5. The Conversation I

Chapter 5- The Conversation (I)

notes: don't owe beyblade! Here's the next chapter...

The next day, Kai went to Ray's apartment hoping Max would be there with him. He knocked on the door, the door opened and revealed Ray. "Kai? What are you doing here?" He asked angrily, "I came here to see Max," Kai replied as he looked behind Ray. "Why didn't you came last night as you planned?" Ray asked, "I had to go to work. Unlike some people," Kai replied as he stared at Ray's angry face.

"Who's at the door Ray?" Max's voice asked, "it's no one," Ray replied as Max went over to him. "Hey Kai! What is it that you want?" Max asked smiling, "I need to speak with you," Kai replied. "All right," Max said nodding as he took his jacket, "what about our movie?!" Ray asked surprised. "We can watch it another time baby," Max said as he kissed him on the cheek, "fine. I want you back here in one hour Max," Ray said as he slammed the door.

"Is everything all right with you two?" Kai asked worriedly, "I should ask you that," Max said smiling. "His a little jealous," Kai said quietly, "about what?!" Max asked shocked as the two boys stopped at the sidewalk so they can speak face-to-face. "His jealous cause he thinks I love Tyson which I don't, plus I'm richer than him," Kai explained, "that's insane! Ray isn't jealous of anything!" Max cried surprised.

"He is now," Kai replied unhappily, "anyway, you didn't pulled me out of the apartment to talk to you and Ray, huh?" Max asked. "Yesterday, I went to my special place with Tyson," Kai began, "all right. What happened?" Max asked. "Well, I thought Tyson asked me out on a date, eventually he asked me out cause I seemed lonely. Now he thinks that I'm in love with him since I asked him if his in love with me which he isn't," Kai explained.

Max sighed, "why won't I go and talk to Tyson? So I could ask what's wrong and tell you what's the problem," he suggested as Kai nodded. "I have to go to work now, since I told my boss that I've be a few minutes late. Tyson is back at the apartment, do you need the address?" Kai asked, Max nodded. "I think I know why you've asked Tyson if he loves you," he began as Kai looked at him.

"Which is?" He asked giving the paper to Max, "your having feelings for Tyson after what Ray did to him and what Tala did to you," Max replied. "How'd you know about Tala?!" Kai asked shocked, "I've seen you and Tala's face everytime you looked at each other when we battle against the Demolition Boys," Max explained. Kai smiled, "guess you know what happened huh?" He asked as Max nodded.

"I'll speak with Tyson, you go to work," Max said as Kai nodded. "See you soon," Kai said as the two boys left to different directions. Me? Having feelings for Tyson? That's impossible! Kai thought angrily as he drove to work.

tbc...

me: here yea go!

Ray: we'll be onto the next chapter soon...

me: my other story might be a little late after christmas

Tyson: so it might not be finished right on Christmas

me: but it will be on the New Year!

Kai: we'll be onto the next chapter soon...

Max: REVIEW AND UPDATE!


	6. The Conversation II

Chapter 6- The Conversation (II)

notes: don't owe beyblade! Here's the next chapter....

Tyson groaned as he heard someone knocking on the apartment door, he was watching television and didn't want to get up. Eventually he had too, he reluctantly got up and went to open the door revealing Max Tate looking angry as ever. "What the hell is wrong with you?!" He asked angrily, "I didn't do anything!" Tyson cried as he stepped back so Max could come in the apartment. "You made Kai looked like a fool last night on your date!" He cried, "what?! I did not make Kai like a fool!" Tyson cried shocked.

"Remember when Kai asked you if your in love with him cause you asked him out on a date? Eventually he has feelings for you and you said you just asked him out since he was lonely!" Max explained, "I don't want to fall in love with another guy," Tyson said quietly as he sat down on the couch as Max heard him. "Baka! I've seen the way you've looked at Kai ever since Kai and Tala first started dating with each other," Max blurted out accidently.

"What's with this Kai and Tala thing?" Tyson asked suddenly interested, "did Kai told you that he was dump by Tala?" Max asked annoyed. "Yea, right after Ray had dumped me," Tyson explained, "than you should know Kai is feeling the same thing as you are," Max replied. "Than that's probably why he asked me why I've asked him out on a date and I didn't know that time that he had feelings," Tyson said.

"What are you gonna do now Tyson? Kai's at work," Max replied. Tyson sighed, "I do have a little feelings for him. I guess it can work out," he said as Max nodded. "I still can't believe that I didn't saw it right away," Tyson said unhappily, "well, you did now," Max replied. "So, how's Ray doing?" Tyson asked as he changed the subject, "his doing fine. Though a little bit jealous of Kai still," Max said with a sigh.

"Those two should get along," Tyson said, "yea. But they were before Ray and you broked-up," Max said quietly. "First we have to get Kai and Ray to be able to talk with each other like old times," Tyson began, "what about you and Kai though?" Max asked blinking. "I'll see what I can do tonight," Tyson said as he got his jacket and keys, Max smiled. "I better get back, Ray must be wondering where I am," he said as Tyson nodded.

"All right than, see yea later," Tyson said as the two boys drove off in there directions. In Max's place, "where were you?" Ray asked unhappily. "I was talking with Tyson, is something wrong with that?" Max asked as he went inside the apartment, "no. At least you should have called me in your cell phone," Ray replied angrily. "Sorry, there wasn't anytime," Max said as he went to his bedroom to changed.

I wonder what Tyson and Max talked about. Hopefully it's not about Tyson and Kai, but if it is, I'm gonna break them up! Ray thought angrily as he sat down on the couch again.

tbc...

me: here yea go!

Tyson: good huh?

Ray: we'll be onto the next chapter soon

me: i have another new story planned out for YGO, but I'm not gonna put it up till one of my beyblade stories are done

Kai: what is it about?

me: you'll see...

Hilary: REVIEW AND UPDATE!


	7. Be My Boyfriend

Chapter 7- Be My Boyfriend

notes: don't owe beyblade! Here's the next chapter...

Kai sighed as he went inside the apartment after a long day at work, he looked around blinking as the lights were all off. "Tyson, are you home?" Kai called out as he heard a smirk behind him, "Tyson, what is it that your doing?" He asked as Tyson wrapped his arms around him. "Remember in our date when you asked me if I'm in love with you?" He asked as Kai nodded, "what about it?" He asked surprised.

"I want to be your boyfriend Kai," Tyson whispered as he kissed Kai's neck. Kai sighed, "you do realize that I don't want to go to the next level yet, do you?" He asked as Tyson smiled. "I know that your still hurt from Tala, I won't go there till your ready," Tyson replied as the two kissed for the first time. "Tyson, I think it was you who I had loved when I first met you, not Tala," Kai said quietly, "why didn't you say anything?" Tyson asked surprised.

"I wasn't so sure at the time, but now I do," Kai replied smiling as the two boys kissed again. "Well, I'm going to bed," Tyson said as he yawned, Kai smiled. "Why won't you sleep with me tonight? Since we are now together," he said, "I'll like that. Tomorrow we are gonna see Max and Ray, fine with you?" Tyson asked as Kai nodded not realizing the trouble that's gonna happened tomorrow.

The next day, "Maxie? Can you opened the door please?" Ray called out as he was in the shower while Max was in his room watching television. "All right," Max replied as he got up and opened the door revealing Kai and Tyson, "hey you guys," he said smiling as Tyson smiled back. "Are you ready to go Max?" Kai asked, "about. Ray is almost done in the shower," Max replied as Tyson sighed.

"Actually, I'm done. What are you two doing here?" Ray's voice asked angrily as the trio looked to see Ray standing with a towel around his waist, "waiting for you two. We are gonna see a movie together," Tyson explained as Ray gasped. "Actually, I'm quite busy today," he said suddenly, "no your not," Max said with a frown. "Well, I suppose to meet Kenny and Hilary later today," Ray explained not taking his eyes off of Tyson and Kai who were holding hands together.

"Hilary and the chief are in Hong Kong," Tyson said as Ray blinked. "What?" He asked surprised, "they are meeting my brother Hiro. Is that a problem?" Tyson asked as Ray shook his head. "Get dressed Ray, cause your coming with us," Max said as Ray growled and went to dress. "Sorry about him," Max apologized, "don't apologize Max," Kai began. "It's not your fault that his a jerk cause of us," Tyson said as Max laughed.

"So, you two now are together, huh?" He asked staring at the two hands that were joined together, "yup! Together forever," Tyson said smiling as he and Kai kissed in front of Max without knowing Ray watching them behind his bedroom door that was a little bit opened. Enjoy your moment Tyson, cause your relationship comes to an end! Ray thought angrily.

tbc...

me: I think i'll start my new YGO story tomorrow

Kai: i thought you didn't have time

me: that's what i thought

Max: we'll be onto the next chapter soon...

Tyson: review and update!


	8. Kai and Ray: Friend Or Foe? I

Chapter 8- Kai and Ray: Friend Or Foe? (I)

notes: don't owe beyblade! Here's the next chapter...

"Hey Max?" Tyson whispered as Max looked at him, "what is it?" Max asked as the four boys were inside Kai's car as Ray was in front with Kai looking down angrily. "Ray has been looking at me directly ever since we've left the apartment, is he really jealous of Kai of him being rich and having me?" He asked, "I guess so. But his the one who dumped you, guess he didn't suspect that Kai would be your next boyfriend," Max explained quietly.

"Is it possible that he has feelings for me still along with yours?" Tyson asked quietly, "it's possible. Thinking that he might have a threesome with you and me," Max said quietly as Tyson blushed. "Here we are," Kai said suddenly as the car stopped, "thank goodness!" Tyson cried happily as they got out off the car. "Hey, I was just wondering Tyson," Ray began as the trio looked at him, "yea, what is it?" Tyson asked.

"Will Hiro and the others be able to come back here? Cause he is your big brother and needs to know about you and Kai," Ray said as Tyson looked at Kai who shrugged. "I did called him last night Ray," Tyson began as Ray looked surprised, "you did?! What did he say?" Ray asked angrily. Flashback "Wow Tyson! That is so awesome!" Hiro cried on the phone, "ain't it? I'm making my move on Kai tonight," Tyson said smiling.

"Well, I hope it works little brother. I also have a surprise for all of you when we all come back," Hiro said. "Really? What is it?!" Tyson asked excitedly, "can't tell you," Hiro said laughing as Tyson pouted. "How's Kenny and Hilary?" He asked, "they are doing just fine. They even encountered some beyblade matches here. Dizzy recorded it so all four of you can watch," Hiro said as Tyson gasped.

"That's so cool!" Tyson cried, "though I did have to help them when they were in trouble with my beyblade," Hiro said with a sigh as Tyson laughed. "Hey, I'm sorry about you and Ray," Hiro began, "it's nothing Hiro," Tyson began. "Your problem with Ray sounds difficult, hopefully everything we'll be fine when we get there next week," Hiro said. "I hope your right Hiro," Tyson said agreeing, "bye little brother," Hiro said.

"Bye," Tyson replied as he hung up the phone and smiled to himself. End Flashback Ray growled, "Kai! Let's beybattle!" He cried getting his Driger out from his pocket. "But what about the movie?" Tyson whines as Max rolled his eyes, "you still have feelings for Tyson, huh?" Kai asked with a smirk as he also got out Dranzer. "It's you I hate! Your always ahead of everyone! But there's one person who's always ahead of you, Tyson!" Ray cried angrily as he glared at the two boys.

"What about Max? He didn't do anything," Tyson began. "Shut your trap Tyson! I'm just using Max, I want you back!" Ray cried as Max gasped and Tyson went over to him to comfort him. "Kai, it's time for you to bring him down," Tyson said angrily as Kai nodded. "3...2...1! Let it rip!" The two boys cried as they lunched there blades onto the dish, "let's go Driger!" Ray cried as Driger began attacking Dranzer.

"You won't win this one Ray! You know why? If your jealous of me and Tyson, plus you don't love Max truly, you'll never win your battles anymore!" Kai cried as Dranzer began attacking it, "never! Gatlin Claw attack!" Ray cried angrily. Kai sighed, "guess you have to learn the hard way huh? Blazing Gig!" He cried as Driger missed while Dranzer attacked directly at Driger.

Ray growled, "I will win this Kai! No matter what!" He cried as Kai snorted. "You'll never win! Not unless you treat Max with respect, along with me and Tyson! Tyson loved you till you dumped him for Max! It's time to move on Ray!" Kai cried angrily, "Gatlin Claw!" Ray cried as Driger attacked Dranzer. "Why wouldn't he listen?" Tyson asked, "there might be still some good in him. If you bring up some memories," Max suggested.

Tyson nodded, but will it be enough for Ray to become good again? He thought worriedly as he watched his ex-lover and boyfriend battle against each other.

tbc...

me: I got the title from Saturday's episode

Tyson: you mean Kai and Ray: Ultimate Face-off?

me: yea, something like that

Kai: she doesn't owe the title by the way

me: yes i do! But not the episodes title you mean

Kai: that's what i meant

me: shut it!

Max: we'll be onto the next chapter soon

Ray: review and update!


	9. Kai and Ray: Memories To Remember II

Chapter 9: Kai and Ray: Memories To Remember (II)

notes: don't owe beyblade! Here's the next chapter...

"Come on Ray! Snap out of it!" Max called out but Ray ignored him competely has he concentrated on the match, "don't you remember when we first met Ray? You were shocked to see me, but the match was so close that you let me win instead. Don't you remember?" Tyson asked as Ray looked at him. "I remember, that was when you defeated Kai so easily," Ray replied as Tyson looked at his boyfriend who was concentrating on Ray.

"You just gotta remember about our times together Ray! What about Zeo? Don't you remember that Zeo helped you in one of your battles against Team Psychic? When he lost, you were determind to get revenge on him!" Kai cried. "That was when me and Tyson were dating! Than me and Max dated right before the final round where Tyson and Max were battling King and Queen!" Ray cried angrily, "forget about dating!" Max cried suddenly.

Ray gasped as he looked at Max, "what are you talking about?" He asked surprised. "This is about you being back to your oldself even before you've met Tyson and the others! What about the White Tigers? Mariah was so devastated when you told her that you were gay and were in love with Tyson but you told her that you'll be friends forever, which is true! You two are always friends no matter what!" Max cried worriedly.

Ray shook his head as he put his hand on his forehead, "I can't control my anger when I saw Tyson and Kai together," he said as Tyson looked at Kai. "Gatlin Claw Maximum!" Ray cried suddenly as Tyson, Kai and Max gasped, "no way! He didn't used that move ever since the tournament ended!" Max cried worriedly. "If you insists Ray, that you want to battle like that before! Go and use Blazing Gig Temptest!" Kai cried angrily.

"Look at that! The whole entire stadium is shaking!" Tyson cried, just than a whole group of kids were there suddenly watching along with DJ Jazzman and the tv crews.

_Swing Now, Swing Low if you wanna beyblade_

_Swing now, Swing Low let it rip, beyblade!_

"The winner is Kai!" DJ cried as everyone cheered as they saw Ray's beyblade stopped in the middle of the dish, "Ray!" The boys cried as they ran to him. In Hiro's place, "what an exciting match! We just got here and witness the defeat of Ray against Kai!" DJ cried. "Why were Ray and Kai battling against each other anyway?" Hilary asked as she watched the sports news, "we'll just have to find out Hilary," Hiro said as Kenny nodded.

"Even though those were the same moves as last time, Kai would always beat Ray when they battle like that," Kenny replied. "Isn't that's your little brother Hiro?" Hiro's boyfriend Akira asked, "yea. I guess they were battling for Tyson, though I'm not really sure yet," Hiro replied as Akira nodded. Back with Tyson, "Ray, are you all right?" Tyson asked worriedly. Ray smiled as he opened up his eyes and saw the three boys looking at him, "I'm so sorry Tyson," he said quietly.

"It's already forgiven Ray," Tyson replied smiling as Ray closed his eyes. "Come on, let's bring him back to the apartment," Max said as the two boys nodded and brought Ray to the back of the car, Ray, you'll be all right, I promise you that, Kai thought as he drove the car back to the apartment.

tbc...

me: here yea go!

Tyson: the surprise is Hiro's boyfriend, Akira?!

me: yup, yup!

Ray: we'll be onto the next chapter soon

Kai: REVIEW AND UPDATE!


	10. Forgive Me, Friends Forever

Chapter 10- Forgive Me, Friends Forever

notes: don't owe beyblade! Here's the next chapter...

"Is he coming around?" Tyson asked worriedly as he was sitting next to Kai on the chair who was on his lap, Kai sighed as he nuzzled Tyson's neck. "Why was Ray so evil to begin with? I mean, he was so happy when he spend his time with Tyson," Max said as Tyson nodded, "guess being jealous changes him," Tyson guessed. Just than the phone rang, "I'll go and get it," Max said as he went up to go and get it.

Just than Ray's eyes were opened, "hey dude, how are you feeling?" Tyson asked as he mentioned to Kai that he was standing up so Kai got up from Tyson's lap so Tyson could go in front of Ray. "My head is kinda spinning, but everything else is just fine," Ray answered, just than Max got off the phone and was now back with the group. "That was your brother Tyson, he wanted to know if everything was fine back here cause he saw the battle on TV," Max explained.

Tyson nodded, "Tyson, Kai?" Ray asked suddenly as the two boys looked at him suddenly. "What is it Ray?" Kai asked, "I was wondering if you two can forgive me after what I've done to the two of you," Ray began as Tyson smiled. "It's been forgiven Ray, besides, there wasn't any trouble except for the battle you gave to Kai," Tyson said, "yea Ray. Everything was in the past, this is the present now," Kai added.

Ray smiled, "you two are the bestest friends that a guy could ever had," he said as his eyes closed again. Max frowned as he felt his forehead, "his burning up you guys. I think we should give him a washcloth and let him rest," Max said worriedly. Kai nodded as he went to go and get the washcloth, "is it all right if we stayed here for tonight Max?" Tyson asked. Max shrugged, "doesn't matter. You two can share my bed if you don't mind," Max said smirking.

Tyson blushed, "we really don't mind. Are you gonna sleep here with Ray?" He asked. "Yea, I don't want Ray to be lonely tonight Tyson. I mean, I am his boyfriend after all," Max said quietly as Tyson nodded, just than Kai appeared as he put the washcloth onto Ray's forehead. "Hey baby, we are gonna stay here for the night, all right with you?" Tyson asked looking at Kai, "yea. I was gonna ask Max if we could," he said as Tyson smiled.

"I'll get your bed ready," Max said embarrassed at the thought that his room was messy, "hey, no worries Max! My room is probably messier than yours to begin with," Tyson said as Max looked at him. "Uh, probably, but I think I should take out the tubes of lubricant first out off the bed that me and Ray used," Max said as Tyson and Kai blushed. "All right buddy, go on," Tyson said as Max smirked and left the two boys alone.

"Some night huh?" Kai asked as Tyson nodded, "too bad we didn't watch the movie," Tyson said with a sigh as Kai slapped him behind the bed playfully. "Hey! It's true," Tyson said with a pout as Kai sighed, in Hiro's place. "Are you serious Kenny?!" Hilary asked worriedly, "yea! I heard some people talking about it while I was sitting on the bench at a park. These strange men are gonna get Tyson and the other's bit-beast," Kenny said worriedly as Hiro came in the room.

"I heard it also. Apparently they all saw the event on the news, they don't know why Kai and Ray were battling so they decided to go and get it for themselves," Hiro said. "Unless the thugs are here in Hong Kong watching us," Hilary guessed, "that's a good point Hil. Everytime I go outside, I feel like someone's watching me from behind," Hiro said quietly. "Same goes with me! We have to find them before it's too late," Kenny said as the two nodded.

"But what about our visit to Tyson next week?" Hilary asked suddenly, "we'll go to it as according to our plans. But if one of those strange guys comes out and battle us, me and Akira we'll be there with the rest of you two, got it?" Hiro asked as Hilary and Kenny nodded. "If only I have a beyblade," Hilary murmured, "hey, we better go! Akira is probably waiting for us by the door," Kenny said as the two nodded and went to follow him.

Tyson, little brother, protect Ray and the others, I don't know what the two of you were battling about, but protect each other, we'll be there soon, Hiro thought worriedly.

tbc...

me: here yea go!

Tyson: Team Psychic huh?

me: nope! Not this time!

Kai: we'll be onto the next chapter soon!

Ray: review and update!


	11. Day Off And Some Trouble

Chapter 11- Day Off And Some Trouble

notes: don't owe beyblade! Here's the next chapter...

"So, where are we going today Akira?" Kenny asked smiling, "I was thinking that we should go to this training place. It's a place where beybladers can battle against each other," Akira said. "But me and Kenny doesn't have beyblades, it's only you and Hiro," Hilary said, "I know. That's why I got something for you Hilary," Akira said as he got something out of his pocket and gave it to Hilary.

Hilary looked and saw that it was a beyblade, "oh wow! Is this really a beyblade?!" Hilary asked shocked. Akira nodded, "it already has a bit-beast inside it since you have been with the BBA Revolution and I think that your ready for it. Your bit-beast is Dvork," Akira said as Hilary blinked. "What's a Dvork?" She asked confused, "Dvork is a spirit that lies in a wolf animal. It was past down to a family member of mine," Akira explained.

"I shouldn't take it if it's from your family," Hilary said. Akira shook his head, "keep it. Besides, you might be my new sister-in-law anyway," he said with a smirk as Hiro blushed. "Are you two saying that you two are getting married?!" Kenny asked shocked, "well, we were gonna tell you guys next week with Tyson and the others. But I guess it's no use now,"Hiro said with a sigh as Akira laughed nervously.

"Hiro was the one who asked me to marry him before you guys came," Akira said as Hilary smiled. "That's great Hiro!" She cried as Hiro nodded but than stopped, "what's wrong Hiro?" Akira asked worriedly as the gang looked and saw two strange man. "What is it that you want?!" Kenny asked angrily, "we want to beybattle the two of you," one of the guys said pointing at Hiro and Akira.

"Bring it on," Hiro said angrily as the two men took off there mask. Kenny and Hilary gasped, "Bryan and Spencer!" They both cried. "Wait, aren't you two from the Blitzkrieg Boys in the tournament we fought?" Hiro asked, "good memory! We are here to steal your bit-beast, so get ready to battle," Bryan said as the two got ready and took out there blades. In Tyson's place, "Tala! What are you doing here?!" Tyson asked angrily.

Tyson and the others were outside there apartment as they were walking to go and do some shopping, Tala smirked. "Tala, I demand to know what your doing here!" Kai cried angrily, "your still the same Kai. Ever since we've dated," Tala said to him as Kai growled. "What is it that you want?" Max asked angrily, "just a little something called your bit-beast Dragoon and the other bit-beast," Tala said smirking.

"You can't battle all of us at the same time against you only!" Ray said suddenly, "Ray, Ray. As you know, Tyson's brother is also at a jam like this in Hong Kong along with Bryan and Spencer," Tala said to them. "What?! You better not do anything hasty on Kenny and Hilary!" Tyson cried angrily as Tala snapped his fingers, "who are those two?" Max asked blinking. "Meet Brooklyn and Ming-Ming, these two are gonna help me get three bit-beast," Tala said.

"No you aren't!" Ray cried, "I've chosen Tyson, Kai and Ray to be apart of this," Tala said as they glared at them. Back in Hiro's place, "the boss should be battling Tyson and the others right now," Bryan said to Spencer, "yea. Which means, this is our time to defeat you!" Spencer cried as the two lunched there blades onto the dish along with Hiro and Akira following. Just than Bryan snapped his fingers, "what now?" Hiro asked.

Bryan smirked as two more boys appeared behind him and Spencer, "when will the battle finish?" Dizzy asked annoyed. "Go and get the girl," Bryan said as the two boys nodded and went towards Hilary, "hey, let go off me!" She cried angrily. "Hilary!" Kenny and the others cried, Hilary lunched her blade. Bryan laughed, "you think that you can get past these two?" He asked as the two boys also lunched there blades.

Hilary gasped as she saw her beyblade stopped spinning, "why won't you just let her go?!" Hiro asked angrily. "Hmm, no. Get her," Bryan said as the two boys nodded and carried Hilary onto there back, "Hilary!" Kenny cried worriedly. Hiro growled as he looked at the two boys that he and Akira were battling, "hey! They are gone!" Akira cried surprised. Back in Tyson's place, just than Tyson heard a beeping noise coming from Tala.

"Ha, I've got to go girls," Tala said smirking as he threw a smoke ball onto the ground and smoke went everywhere. "Hey Tala! We aren't done with you yet!" Kai cried angrily, when the smoke cleared, Tala and the others were long gone. "What now?" Max asked, "we have to call Hiro and the others before it's too late," Tyson said as the others nodded.

tbc...

me: here yea go!

Tyson: Hilary got kidnapped?!

me: yup!

Hilary: how could you?!

Kai: we'll be onto the next chapter soon

Ray: review and update!


	12. The Meeting

Chapter 12- The Meeting

notes: don't owe beyblade! Here's the next chapter...

"Mr. Dickension! You don't have any idea where Tala and the others are gone off to with Hilary?!" Tyson asked as Tyson and the others were in Mr. Dickension's office, "I'm sorry Tyson. But everything has been erased ever since the tournament," Mr. D explained. "Erased? How can that be?" Ray asked surprised, "when we went into the files that we had after the tournament, we discovered that Tala and the Blitzkreig Boys were erase," Mr. D explained.

"But what about Kai's profile? He was also in there team," Max replied. "That's true, but only Tala, Bryan and Spencer was just erased. The other two you were talking about Brooklyn and Ming-Ming, there's no information about them," Mr. D said worriedly. "I'm guessing that they are new in this town, huh?" Ray asked, "that's what we thought. We also got a call that Hiro and the others are coming back to town," Mr. Dickension said smiling.

"So, Hilary and Kenny are all right?" Tyson asked surprised, Mr. Dickension shook his head. "I'm very sorry Tyson, but the other two Bryan and Spencer also got some help from two unknown bladers and they kidnapped Hilary," he said slowly. "No!" Tyson cried angrily as his hands were in a fist now, "Tyson, I know that your angry and want to find Hilary and fight Tala yourself, but we don't know where they are," Mr. D said to him.

"I know where they are," a voice said suddenly as they turned around and saw the Saint Shields behind them. "How'd you past my security?" Mr. D asked surprised, "Ozuma! What is it that you want?" Tyson asked angrily. "Just something that we wnat to tell you," Ozuma began, "which is?" Tyson asked angrily. "We know where Tala and the others are hiding," Ozuma explained, "what?! How?!" Tyson asked angrily.

"We saw them running and carrying your friend Hilary while we were in Hong Kong," Joseph said to him. "Wait, why where you in Hong Kong anyway?" Kai asked, "we were watching Hiro and the others backs just in case," Mariam replied. Max sighed, "all right. Where's Tala and the others hideout?" He asked, "hmm, just follow us," Ozuma said as Tyson and the others followed the Saint Shields.

"Just be careful kids!" Mr. Dickension called out before it's too late. In Hiro's place, "you actually got a call from Mr. Dickension?" Kenny asked surprised as Hiro nodded, "yes. Ozuma and the others knows where Tala and the others are hiding," he explained. "Ozuma?! We hadn't seen him since the 2nd tournament!" Kenny cried shocked, "is that why we are packing now?" Akira asked as the boys were back at Akira's apartment.

Hiro nodded, "we need to get there quickly, before it's too late," he said as everyone nodded and went back to there packing.

tbc...

me: here yea go!

Tyson: so far, so good...

Ray: we'll be onto the next chapter soon

Hiro: review and update!


	13. Going Back Home

Chapter 13- Going Back Home

notes: don't owe beyblade! Here's the next chapter...

"Hey chief? Do you need help carrying that?" Akira asked as he eyed Kenny holding onto his backpack, suitcase and laptop. Kenny laughed, "you can carry Hilary's suitcase till we get a taxi," he said as Akira nodded and got the suitcase from him. Just than the three boys heard laughter from behind them, they turned around and saw Dunga standing behind them. "Dunga?! What are you doing here?" Kenny asked shocked as he smirked.

"I'm here cause Ozuma is waiting for you back at the airport in Japan. Tyson and the others are already at the headquarters, so, you better hurry before it's too late," Dunga said as he left the three boys alone. "Hiro, do you think that his telling the truth?" Akira asked worriedly, "I'm not so sure," Hiro said quietly. "Well, judging by the day we first met Ozuma and the Saint Shields, I think that his telling the truth," Kenny replied.

"What do we do than chief?" Akira asked, "we better do what Dunga said," Kenny replied as Akira and Hiro nodded. Back in Tyson's place, "aw man! Where did Ozuma head off to?" Tyson asked angrily. "Just forget about him Tyson, our first priority is to find Hilary and get her out off here safely," Ray replied as Tyson nodded worriedly. "We'll get her out off here Tyson," Kai said quietly comforting him as Tyson smiled at him weakly.

"Well, well! Look what we have here!" A voice cried suddenly as Tyson and the others looked up and saw Brookyln and Ming-Ming, "what is it the two of you want?!" Max asked angrily. "Just to show you something that you might be well-shocked," Ming-Ming said smirking as a screen came down beside her, "what is she talking about?" Ray asked as Tyson shrugged.

Tyson and the others gasped as they saw Hilary tied up to a chair, her eyes closed and a tape over her mouth. "Hilary!" Tyson cried as the screen closed again, Ming-Ming smirked. "You have to go and try to find Tala if your want your girlfriend back," she said as Tyson growled, "she's not my girl! Why do we have to fight Tala anyway?" Tyson asked angrily. "Tala has his reasons," Brooklyn replied as the two disappeared again.

"What does he mean by that? Does he want you to battle against?" Tyson asked as he looked at Kai, "it really doesn't matter Tyson. As far as I'm concern, we have to get out of here quickly," Kai replied as Tyson nodded. "Your not going anywhere without us!" A voice cried as Tyson and the other's looked to see who it was, "Hiro! Kenny!" Tyson cried as he ran to his older brother to hugged him tightly.

"Tyson! I was so worried about you!" Hiro cried as he hugged him tightly, "where were you when I needed you? I was so scared that you might have been taken away from me big brother," Tyson said sobbing quietly. Hiro smiled down at him, "come on, let's go and find Hilary before it's too late," he said as Tyson nodded and followed his brother from behind. "Oh! I didn't introduce you to Akira yet, haven't I?" Hiro asked blushing as Tyson looked at him and shook his head.

Hiro turned around and looked at Akira as they all looked at him, "well, my name's Akira. I'm Hiro's boyfriend," Akira said smiling as he shook hands with Tyson, but while he was shooking hands with Tyson he was looking at Hiro. Hiro shook his head as Akira nodded in understanding, "I hope will find your friend Hilary along the way," Akira said as Tyson nodded. Hilary, be strong, we are almost there to rescue you! Tyson thought.

tbc...

me: here yea go!

Tyson: so far, so good!

me: next chapter is gonna be finding Tala and the others!

Ray: we'll be onto the next chapter soon...

Kai: review and update!


	14. Finding Tala

Chapter 14- Finding Tala

notes: don't owe beyblade! Here's the next chapter...

"Man, this place is like a maze!" Tyson cried as he and the others were surrounded by locked rooms. "How are we going to find Tala at this rate, Hiro?" Akira asked worriedly, "Tala is no fool. I could tell you that," Kai replied angrily. "The reason he wants to fight you Kai, is probably to get revenge on you," Max replied, "possible. Since I am the one who broke-up with him in the first place," Kai said as Max stared at him surprised.

"Really? I would have guessed it would have been Tala who had dumped you," Max said as Kai snickered. Unknown to them, they were being watch at the security room. "Sir, what should we do?" Bryan asked, "keep an eye on them. If they find the stadium, I will battle Kai and nobody else will interfer! Got it?" Tala asked as Bryan nodded in understanding. "Tyson! We've been walking to an dead end!" Ray cried, as they were facing a wall.

"Maybe it's hallow and there's something behind it," Tyson suggested as he went towards it. Just than the floor opened up and Tyson and the others fell under screaming, "this was really a bad idea Tyson!" Kenny cried angrily. "Hey! I didn't know there would be traps in this place, so don't blame me!" Tyson cried angrily, the gang landed onto the floor with a thud. Tyson looked around and spotted Hilary across from a stadium, "Hilary!" Tyson cried as everyone looked.

Hilary opened her eyes and found everyone at the other side of the stadium, "well, well! If it isn't the old team BBA Revolution!" A voice cried in the intercom. "That sounds like Tala!" Max cried surprised, "you found the stadium. How lucky you are Kai," Tala's voice said. "What do you mean by that?!" Kai asked angrily, "you and I are gonna battle!" Tala cried.

Just than he came out behind Hilary from a backroom, "why won't you let her go Tala?! She didn't do anything to you!" Akira cried angrily. Tala laughed, "I just want her here so I could lure Kai in. It worked like a charm," he said. Just than they saw Spencer coming out from the backroom and going to Tala, "what's he doing here?" Ray wondered.

"What is it that you want Spencer?!" Tala asked angrily, "another team is also here at the hideout boss," Spencer whispered. "What?! Don't just stand around here doing nothing! Get to them quickly!" Tala cried angrily, "yes sir!" Spencer cried leaving him alone. "Another team? It must be Ozuma and the Saint Shields," Kenny guessed, "just don't get your hopes up from them you guys," Hiro replied.

"I thought we were gonna beybattle!" Kai cried angrily as he took out his luncher and blade, "we will! As soon as Tyson and the others take out there blades and put them on the floor," Tala said. "What?! That's insane!" Tyson cried shocked staring at his boyfriend who was staring at Tala, "I don't want you helping your boyfriend Tyson. So the others must do what I say to you," Tala said.

Tyson growled, "what should we do?" Max asked. "Do what he says," Tyson replied as he put Dragoon onto the floor, "but Tyson..." Hiro began as he saw the determind look on Tyson's eyes. Hiro sighed as he also put down his blade, "Hiro?!" Akira asked shocked. "Do it, we need to believe in Kai that he is gonna win this match," Hiro said as Akira nodded and did the same thing with his blade.

The others also did as they were told, "promise me something Tala!" Tyson called out as Tala looked at him. "What now?" He asked, "when Kai wins this match, you'll let Hilary go, and let us all go with our blades! Is that clear?!" Tyson asked angrily. "Sure Tyson, that is, if your boyfriend could win," Tala said smirking, "enough games! Let's do this!" Kai cried as Tala laughed and took out his luncher.

"3...2...1! Let it rip!" The two boys cried as they lunched there blades, "oh man! I can never imagine Kai and Tala going at it!" Ray cried. "Yea, well. Just keep hoping for Kai to win this one so we could get out off here," Tyson said as the others nodded and watched the battle.

tbc...

me: here yea go!

Tyson: so far, so good huh?

Kai: we'll be onto the next chapter soon

Tala: REVIEW AND UPDATE!


	15. The Battle I

Chapter 15- The Battle (I)

notes: don't owe beyblade! Here's the next chapter...

"Come on Dranzer!" Kai cried angrily as it attacked Wolborg, but Wolborg dodge the attack. "No way!" Kenny cried as he ran through it into his laptop, "something wrong chief?" Hiro asked worriedly. "Heck yea! Wolborg is much stronger now since the last time we saw it in battle!" Kenny cried as everyone gasped, "slightly stronger you mean," Dizzy replied. "Kai! Becareful! Wolborg is much stronger than last time!" Tyson called out to him.

"Stay out of this Tyson! This is my fight!" Kai cried as Tyson was shocked, "so, you won't accept any help from your boyfriend? How pathetic! You needed my help lots of times when we were dating," Tala said angrily. "Tala, the past is none of his business! I wanted to break-up with you so we won't be dating behind the back of the Demolition Boys including when I went back to your team, the Blitkreig Boys! I didn't want to break-up with you, but I have to!" Kai cried as Tyson gasped when he heard that Kai didn't wanted to break-up.

So, that's the reason why Kai didn't want to break-up with him? So they won't have to date behind there team backs! But what about now? Why won't he go back? Tyson thought angrily, "how come your dating Tyson than?! His in your team isn't he?!" Tala asked angrily. "My choice of dating is none of your business Tala!" Kai cried, "whatever. Just look at Tyson now, his at shock as ever," Tala replied smirking.

Kai looked behind and saw Tyson with his angry eyes, "attack Wolborg!" Tala cried angrily as Kai looked behind him quickly at the match. "You just said all those stuff so you can distract me!" Kai cried surprised, "about time you've got it," Tala replied as Dranzer was twirling around in the air. "Come on Dranzer! You just got to land perfectly!" Kai cried worriedly, "this is it you guys!" Akira cried.

"Akira, just have faith in him and hopefully Dranzer will land perfectly," Ray replied. "Go Kai!" Tyson called out to him happily, Kai watched as Dranzer was landed safely onto the dish. "Lucky break," Tala murmured, "this battle isn't over yet," Kai replied as Tala stared at him angrily. In Ozuma's place, "so Ozuma, what's our plan?" Dunga asked. "Isn't it obvious big guy?" Mariam asked as Dunga stared at her, "we'll go to the back room and get Hilary out of here safely," Joseph replied for her.

"It is?! But how can we get her out if Tala is right by her?!" Dunga asked shocked, "Dunga, you never pay attention, do you?" Mariam asked annoyed as Dunga growled at her. "Be quiet you two! Me and Joseph will get it in the backroom, Bryan and Spencer is the only ones that are in there," Ozuma replied as he looked down from the air vent. "Good luck," Mariam whispered as Ozuma and Joseph went down to the room, Bryan and Spencer looked behind and were startled.

"What are you doing here?!" Bryan asked angrily as he and Spencer took out there beyblades, "let it rip!" Ozuma and Joseph cried as they lunched there blades knocking off the two boy's blades off from there hand. "We've gotta alert Tala!" Bryan cried, "Mariam, Dunga! Block there path!" Ozuma called as Mariam and Dunga went down. "Come on Joseph, let's ave the girl," Ozuma replied as Joseph nodded and followed.

Back in Kai's place,"hey! Look," Kenny said quietly as Tyson and the others looked and saw Ozuma and Joseph un-tying Hilary from the chair. "Tala, I'm afraid it's now or never," Kai said, "heh! You'll be sorry that you've ever dumped me in the first place Kai!" Tala cried as the two continued battling against each other.

tbc...

me: not much of a battle

Kai: will there be in the next chapter?

me: yup! Battle till the very end!

Ray: we'll be onto the next chapter soon

Tyson: review and update!


	16. The Winner II

Chapter 16- The Winner (II)

notes: don't owe beyblade! Here's the next chapter...

"Go Dranzer, use your Volcano Sumission!" Kai ordered as Dranzer got ready for the attack, "Wolborg, wait for my timing and dodge it," Tala said as they waited for Dranzer's attack. "Haven't you guys notice something weird?" Kenny asked, "what chief?" Hiro asked worriedly. "Kai's Dranzer is low at power, unless he could somehow boost it up, it can defeat Wolborg easily with a snap," Kenny explained as everyone looked.

"Hilary, follow us now," Ozuma said quietly as Hilary looked and saw Ozuma and the Saint Shields. "How can I trust you?!" Hilary asked angrily, "just come on! We don't have that much time," Ozuma replied. Tala looked behind and found that Hilary was out of her seat along with the Saint Shield team, "what the?! How did you get passed my security?!" Tala asked angrily as Ming-Ming and Brooklyn just came out from the backroom.

"Hilary, run over here!" Tyson called out to her, Hilary looked as she saw Ozuma and Dunga battling against Ming-Ming and Brooklyn. Hilary nodded as she ran to the other side, "get her!" Tala cried angrily as Ming-Ming and Brooklyn ordered there blades to get her. But Ozuma and Dunga stopped them dead in the tracks, "attack!" Kai cried as Dranzer attacked Wolborg directly.

"What?! Ming-Ming and Brooklyn, finish them off quickly so I won't get distracted! Attack Wolborg!" Tala cried angrily attacking Dranzer, "dodge the attack!" Kai cried angrily. "Hilary! Are you all right?!" Akira asked worriedly going to her, "I'm fine. Thank you for saving me you guys," Hilary said with a smile. "Ah, it was no problem Hilary," Tyson replied, "here Hilary," Akira said suddenly.

Hilary looked at him, "what is it?" She asked. "Your beyblade, they didn't destroyed it or anything," Akira said giving it to her. Hilary smiled at him, "thanks Akira," she said as Akira nodded to her. "Come on Kai! Finish him off!" Tyson called out, "you'll never defeat me Kai! Go and attack!" Tala cried as Wolborg attacked Dranzer hard. Kai growled, how can I defeat him if he has such a strong Wolborg? He thought.

"Kai, you have to do your strongest attack!" Hiro called out, "yea Kai! Don't you remember the attack?!" Max asked. "Come on Kai! We are waiting for you here even if you loose or not," Rei called out, "do it Kai!" Tyson and Kenny cried. Kai looked down, Tyson has always been there for me unlike Tala was, along that, I have others who are my friends, cheering me on, Kai thought.

"All right Dranzer! Use your Blazing Gig Temptest!" Kai cried as Tala gasped, "no! Not that move!" He cried as he saw Wolborg out of the stadium. "All right, Kai!" Tyson cried running to him and hugging him, "we better hurry you guys! The whole entire building is gonna fall!" Kenny cried looking around as the ground shook. "Ozuma! Are you coming or what?!" Hiro called out as Ozuma and the gang followed them.

"I'm not finish with you yet Kai!" Tala cried, "just give up Tala! Besides, if we don't get out of here soon, the building would fall," Tyson replied angrily. "Do I look like I care?!" Tala asked angrily as Tyson growled, "just forget about him and let's go!" Hiro cried as Tyson nodded. Tyson and the others left for the building, "you want me to carry you, Hilary?" Hiro asked looking at the girl.

Hilary shook her head, "I'm fine Hiro," she replied. "We are almost there!" Max cried happily, Rei ran to the door and opened it for everyone. Once they were outside, "I wonder, did Tala really got out?" Tyson asked worriedly. "Eventually, look," Kai said pointing as they saw three helicopters in the sky, "lucky bastards," Tyson said quietly as Kai smirked while watching Tala and the others leaving.

"That was close," Hilary said, "yea. It's a good thing Ozuma and the Saint Shields were here. Thanks buddy," Tyson said looking at Ozuma. "Don't expect me to help you again in the future Tyson, this is the last time I'm going to help you," Ozuma replied as they left, "that's what he said last time," Max replied as everyone laughed. It's a good thing everyone was all right, Kai thought later on as he was watching the sunset on the beach by himself.

(A/N: just like Tyson was after they battled Team Psychic). "Kai, I was all looking for you," Tyson said as he found Kai, "sorry baby. Did I worry you?" Kai asked as Tyson nodded. "Beautiful, isn't it?" Tyson asked as Kai nodded, "hey Tyson?" Kai asked as Tyson looked at him. "I love you," Kai whispered, "I love you too," Tyson replied as they both kissed passionatley in front of the sunset.

tbc...

me: here yea go!

Tyson: how many chapters left?

me: not sure, i didn't want it to end right there

Kai: will be onto the next chapter soon

Rei: review and update!


	17. The News

Chapter 17- The News

notes: don't owe beyblade! Here's the next chapter...

"Why did you called us here for Hiro?" Tyson asked as Tyson and the others were near the bridge where Kai and Tyson first met, "I was feeling that this was the place to finally tell you about me and Akira," Hiro explained. "How'd you met Akira anyway?" Max asked suddenly interested, "Akira and I first met in the beyblade stadium," Hiro replied. "Hai, I was battling against this other guy till it was mine and Hiro's turn next," Akira explained.

"Oh wow! It was like a tournament that you've met in huh?" Ray asked as Hiro nodded, "just come out of it Hiro! What's the news?!" Tyson asked as everyone sighed. "Well, me and Akira are getting married," Hiro replied as the two boys linked arms with each other and kissed passionatley in front of everyone. Everyone was so shocked and stunned, they didn't said anything for at least a minute or so.

"Congratulations!" Hilary cried excitedly, "I never expected coach Hiro being married so soon!" Kenny cried as Hilary smirked. "Do you know when's the wedding?" Max asked as Tyson was still looking down, Akira shook his head. "Not yet, but it should be in spring where the flowers are blooming," Akira said smiling, "good one love. I was thinking the same thing anyway," Hiro replied as Akira smiled sheepishly.

"Tyson, are you all right?" Kai asked looking at his lover, "I'm fine. Never been better," Tyson replied giving them a fake smile. Nobody saw it but only Ray and Kai did, "great! We'll have to make arrangements," Akira was saying but Tyson was dozing off into space. "Tyson, did you heard what I just said?" Hiro asked as Tyson looked up at him, "I'm sorry. I'm just not feeling well I guess, excuse me," Tyson said as he left the group.

"Tyson! Where are you going?!" Hilary called out but Tyson ignored her and just kept on running, "is it something that we said?" Akira asked worriedly. Ray shook his head, "his worried about Hiro and not being able to see him again," he explained as Hiro sighed. "I know that I've been gone too long after he had won the two world championship tournaments without my help, but I did came back to help the BBA Revolution," Hiro replied.

"But than you've left again to go to Hong Kong Hiro! His probably worried for not seeing you ever again like last time! We've never knew Tyson had a brother till you came along! You got to talk to him unless I will!" Kai cried angrily as everyone gasped and looked at him surprised. "Akira, meet me back at my apartment in an hour, ok?" Hiro asked as Akira nodded, "but you don't know where Tyson is going!" Max cried.

"I have a hunch," Hiro replied smiling as he left the group. "I hope everything will be all right," Hilary said quietly, "for the two brothers, I hope so too Hilary," Kenny replied as the group separated once again.

tbc...

me: one more chapter!

Tyson: is there a sequal to this story?

me: perhaps.....

Kai: we'll be onto the next chapter soon

Ray: review and update!


	18. Comforting

Chapter 18- Comforting

notes: don't owe beyblade! Here's the next chapter...

Tyson sighed as he was in the park where he and Hiro were together and when Tyson got his hat and first battle against another kid, how can this happen? I can't believe Hiro would do this to me! Tyson thought as he sat on the bench near where he was battling along side with Hiro watching. (A/N: remember the flashback in G-Revolution? That's where it is). "Tyson!" A voice cried as Tyson looked and found his older brother staring at him.

"Hiro, what are you doing here?" Tyson asked surprised as he stood up, "I'm here cause I want to see what's wrong with you! Is it because me and Akira?! Just spit it out Tyson!" Hiro cried as Tyson sighed. "I'm jealous all right! You always got everything! First you went with father on his dig, than you got a boyfriend along with coaching the BBA Revolution! I suggest you'll get married without me being there," Tyson said angrily.

"Are you that dumb Tyson! I'm always there for you! Protecting you everytime you need my help! Father gave me Metal Driger since it was his since generation! I supposed to give it to the youngest son that I might have! What about you? You have Dragoon with you since it's our family generation! You could keep yours which I can't! Don't you see Tyson? We are always together no matter what!" Hiro explained as Tyson looked at his Dragoon.

"I promise you! Tyson, I'll always be within your blade and your heart," Hiro said as he took out Metal Driger. Just than glowing came out from each blade, "what's going on?" Tyson asked as the power from each blade went to the other's blade. "It seems that Dragoon and Driger both felt the same way as we did," Hiro replied as the glowing stopped, "Tyson!" A voice cried as Tyson looked and found Kenny and Kai.

"Is everything all right?" Kai asked looking at Tyson, "yea. Everything's fine," Tyson said with a smile as Kenny opened up his laptop. "Tyson! Your beyblade is much powerful now! What happened?!" Kenny asked looking at Tyson and Hiro, "uh, just a little magic?" Tyson replied. "You know his lying chief," Dizzy replied, "yea. But there's no convincing him to tell me the truth, is there?" Kenny asked as Tyson shrugged.

"Come you three, everyone is getting worried about you," Kai said as Tyson smirked. "Aw, did you worry about me baby?" He asked as he kissed Kai's cheek, "yes! Now let's go before Hilary begins to argue with Ray, Akira and Max," Kai replied as Tyson laughed. The three boys left the park and went to Hiro's place before Hilary can do anything to the poor boys.

END!!!

me: here yea go!

Tyson: we'll be onto the sequal very soon...

Kai: hopefully you'll like the sequal better

Hiro: review and update!


End file.
